


A letter to Leliana

by Soelle



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, The Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soelle/pseuds/Soelle
Summary: I always wondered what was in the letter to the companions with the Contact the Hero of Ferelden mission.This is my interpretation of the letter to Leliana contained.Comments welcome :)





	A letter to Leliana

My Dearest Leliana

 

Thank you for your first letter! I thank the Maker you got out of Haven alright. I prey every day that Andraste continues to keep you safe for me. I was saddened to here about Justinia's death. My heart aches for you having to deal with it all on your own. If this mission weren't so important I would be there at your side to offer my help and support, do not doubt.

 

I trust this letter find you well my love, despite everything that's happened.

 

Know that I am safe. This false Calling hasn't reached me here so that should put your mind at ease as I know you'll be worried. You always worry about me. I keep telling you not to but you're as stubborn as you are beautiful. Don't ever change.

 

The mission itself is tedious but does appear to be yielding fruit. I believe I will find a cure for the Calling. I'm so close I can feel it. 

 

But enough of that. The wonders I've seen, Leliana you wouldn't believe. Both beautiful and terrifying.  As soon as I return I'll tell you all about it. Maybe you could even write a ballad of it. The Adventures of Davrin Aeudcan maybe? I'll leave the title to you. You have a much better way with words than I do. Remember Alistair's birthday when I made that speech? Yes I know I probably shouldn't have had all the ale before I did it, but in my defence it seemed like a very good idea at the time. A few people even laughed...by the way you still haven't told me what happened after that. You're never going to tell me are you?

 

Just so you know, when this mission has finished, I'll never be leaving your side again. You'll have a dwarven shadow everywhere you go. Duty has kept us apart for far to long. It's time we live for us instead of others. You said it yourself that we've both given enough. We'll go to you place on the Waking Sea, shut ourselves away for a few weeks and...I'll leave that up to you as well. 

 

Do you still have that necklace I gave you? The one with Andraste's Grace preserved in it? Know that everytime you look at it I'll be thinking of you, waiting for the day we can be together again.

 

Take care my love and remember I love you more than anything

 

Yours Always

 

Davrin xx


End file.
